hamachifandomcom-20200214-history
Hamachi Niiba
Hamachi( ハマチ Hamachi) is the main protagonist of The History of Hamachi Series. He is the title character and he must face numerous foes and live with the guilt that he will never be with his friends and family after he dies, if he does that is. Personality Hamachi's personality changes throughout the series. During the first season: (at which he is ages 6~7) He is calm and collected. At times he could be: impulsive and destructive. But he is usually calm. This is usually in both senerois. In the Second Season: he seemed to have the same personality as he did in the First Season. Abilities Though Hamachi has trained with two mentors: Koi and Hibachi. He has achieved great skills and they are shown throughout the series. Hamachi also has the ability to read and understand German. It's stated that he does have an ancestor from Germany. Ki Control At the age of 6: when Koi attacked him with his dual blades, Hamachi picked up a stick; that was in the run down stadium, and stopped the blade from cutting through the branch; but only making a small cut. Koi realized that Hamachi had huge amounts of ki stored in him that he didn't realize before. Mastery of the Sword Hamachi is a master of the katana. Taught by, both, Koi and his, deceased, father: Hibachi. He can use his sword to preform powers that normal samurai don't have. Such as: launching a Katana Wave from his blade. He is ambidextrous: so if he loses the ability to use an arm, he will use his other arm. If both arms are out of commission: than he is fully capable of using his mouth; picking up the katana with his teeth and fighting. Immortality After drinking the waters from the Fountain of Youth, Hamachi gained Immortality. Appearance Short spiky cream brown haired, grey eyed, black gi, white obi (the huge belt around his waist) wearing, brown trousers, roped sandal. His appearance stays like this until Season 3. Background Hamachi Niiba was born 7 Years Before the Start of the Series. He was born to, the now deceased, Hibachi Niiba and, the now deceased, Sakura Niiba. He lived in the, now destroyed, Village of the Ages and when he was five years old, a war broke out and most of the civilians were killed. Only Hibachi, Sakura, Koi and a number of SSU agents managed to stay alive. Finally, in front of his eyes: his mother committed hara-kirri, suicide. This didn't traumatize him as much as it should've done, but he went to live in the Forest Village. Tale This series follows Hamachi's Life and his troubles. Training Arc The series opens the book on Hamachi with him training with his father. After training, they walked home only to be stopped by the Shogun's Personal Messenger: Koi. Koi gave Hibachi the letter he was carrying in the letter that was given to him by the Shogun. Though it is unknown what was on written on the letter, it must have been important because of Hibachi's reaction toward it. Hibachi entrusted the rest of Hamachi's training to Koi. Koi tested out Hamachi's power, in an old stadium Hibachi and Koi met in years ago, by using dual swords. Koi swung and Hamachi did a few back flips and than he picked up a stick: Hamachi guarded the one blade but the stick only had a small cut. This surprised Koi, as Hamachi, being only 6 years old, could not possibly have that much ki in him but he did. Than he swung his sword again, but not directly at his face; at the left side of him. And Hamachi blocked it with the same stick as before. Koi put his sword back in its scabbard and told him that he will be back tomorrow. But that was cut short: Koi returned to tell Hamachi the sad and revelating news: That Ichi Niiba was his uncle and he was killed. The next day: instead of training, they attended Ichi's funeral and Hamachi asked Koi to teach him how to control his ki and learn to use a katana. Though the katana training is not seen, he does go through some ki training. Koi taught him about the ki colors and how to detect them and how to see one's own ki. Because Hamachi was still young, he did not utilize the ability to see his own or detect other's ki. So he asked what color his ki was. Koi answered but was shock to see that he had two colors: Emerald Green (which means: bravery, long life span, and love) and Blue (which means: Skill in fighting). Than it hit Koi: his skills when he was first training him. Grabbing a stick to stop the katana, twice. Than they set off on a training journey, but this is neither mentioned nor seen. It is implied by Koi when he returns from his training. Koi let's him start his own journey to become stronger and with some final farewell words, Hamachi leaves Koi. Fountain of Youth Arc After walking for days without food: Hamachi passed out. He wakes up to find himself in a cave at the top of a mountain. He wondered who had saved him and it was an elderly guy named Kelpius. After realizing that his katana was missing, Hamachi asked Kelpius what happen to it. He replied with just one word: Robbed. Being gripped several times, he maintained his calm personality, and gave him a new katana. Wandering how to get back down to the forest, Kelpius asked him to grab him arm. After, refusing a couple of times, he decided to go and grab his arm. And they vanished but returned to the forest in a blink of an eye. After this, Hamachi's katana started to pulsate for no reason. Than, he went to talk to Kelpius about the pulsation but was interrupted by the Yokai Organization (Inugami, Kitsune and Tanukimaru). They are quickly disposed of by Hamachi. He than proceeded to ask him what they are after and Kelpius answers: "The Fountain of Youth." Kelpius than went on to explain to him about how he found the mountain but due to Hamachi's lost of interests, he said he would show him the Fountain of Youth. The duo traveled from the top to the button of the mountain and once they got to the Fountain of Youth Chamber than Hamachi, stupidly, walked over to the fountain and dipped his cupped hands into it but he when he was about to take a sip; Kelpius gripped his wrist, telling him that it can give him problems. Thinking what to do next: a new member of the Yokai Organization arrives and he draws his katana and attacks but, the new member, Tsuchigumo caught it, with one hand and without leaking blood. After Tsuchigumo was getting bored, he threw Hamachi across the bridge nearly making him fall off and the fall forced him to let go of his katana; the katana slipped away from Hamachi but right when it fell off the bridge, Hamachi caught it. He got up and saw Tsuchigumo transform into his true form: a giant Ground Spider. While, Tsuchigumo fought Kelpius, Hamachi fought Kitsune and tortured him for answers about Baku, but he wouldn't slip and got pounded into the wall. Tanukimaru intervened and punched Hamachi into the rim of the fountain. He makes the fatal mistake of drinking the waters from the fountain and fainted. The SSU returned him to his house. Assault on the Forest Village Arc He woke up in the middle of an invasion. He watched as many friends died in the assault(invasion) and he finally witnessed his father's death. When Kitsune destroyed the Shogun's Palace: Okami pinned and slugged Hamachi to a wall. Koi raced to his rescue and almost being crushed by falling debris, he placed him somewhere safe; behind a destroyed house where he is being protected by the SSU members. Hamachi ran back to the forest with the remaining SSU members and when he got there he started to attack it with his katana but he couldn't get through. He then remembered that using the Aura Borealis, he can power the Aura Orb in order to break the wall. He used the energy from the Borealis and created the Aura Orbealis. He slammed it into the wall and it shocked him. Sagittarius arrived and saved him from death. He saw Sagittarius attack the wall but nothing happened. After a few hours of talking to each other: the wall of destruction disappeared and Koi and Okami fell on their backs. Hamachi ran over to Koi and saw the horrible sight that bestowed him: Koi not moving, he was dead. Than Hamachi left the village. Sagittarius chased after him. Trivia *Hamachi was inspired by Naruto Uzumaki. *Hamachi is currently chronologically: 14 and biologically: 15. *Before this series: Hamachi had never had an official form. Meaning: he was a formless thought. **Though he did have many forms when featured in numerous fanfictions and original stories. They were only temporary. *Hamachi's official age is stated to be 2. Being born on March 18, 2008, he is only physically 14. (He looks like a 14 year old) *According to the First Log Book: **He wishes to fight Ichi's killer, Hibachi, the Shogun. **His favorite foods are: eel sushi, any type of ramen, and chicken terriyaki. **His least favorite foods are: anything that is not Japanese. *According to the Second second Log: **He wishes to fight: Koi. **His favorite phrase is: I do as I please. **He wishes to know the truth behind the War of Ages. *Hamachi stated that he does not understand German, but this is ironic because in Episode 17: Second Time Around, Hamachi shouts the German spell that allows him to transport to Kelpius's cave. Either he forgot, that he read German or heard Kelpius, say it when he transported the latter back to the forest is unknown. This is supported by a family relative that is German, this would be his ancestor. *Hamachi's appearance does not alter. In a recent entry in the Hamachi Logstated that he does in fact age, but he will remain with a 14 year old appearance, for the rest of eternity. *Hamachi has a misfortune of entering a coma after using an Aura related technique. References * Hamachi's History Episode 1 * Hamachi's History Episode 4 *''First History Book'' page 7